Nature is not Created in the Image of Man's Compassion
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Lancer/Mana. This was their pact, and it was their choice. Warning: sexual situations.


Nature is not Created in the Image of Man's Compassion  
by SMYGO4EVA

This was the only way. That was the end in the matter.

In order to serve in the Holy Grail War, a Servant needed a certain amount of mana to stay within the world; the realm kept trying to erase their existence. They would both agree to join, to become one, all in the name of rites, chants, and arcane magic, to shed blood in their names. Those choices were the only one way to escape the vines twisting round them, and to keep the dragon's breath at bay.

Mana Hiiragi knew it was her duty as a Master to replenish her Servant Lancer, to keep him tethered to this mortal coil until the battle was won, to keep from shadow and flame. Lancer was more than ready to oblige her, both in his duty and towards her, his one and only alone.

Once the glowing gems and the circle were drawn, with them in the very center, they looked upon one another. Mana nodded, a small smile on her face, her eyes shimmering; Lancer nodded in turn, a reassuring grin on his features. As they settled onto the ground, Lancer then lifted her onto his lap, feeling her shudder beneath his touch. Rough hands parted her legs, her dress hiked up her thighs. Mana pulled her panties to the side, revealing how _wet_, how _ready_ she was for him. The sight of her unveiled cunt prompted Lancer to release himself from his full-body outfit, his member hard as steel.

Her face bright red, Mana gently grasped Lancer's cock, running her fingers up and down the length. He gasped sharply, instinctively thrusting into her hand, pulsing, biting his lip. He leaned in and let one of hands rub her wet folds, his index finger rubbing circles on her swollen clit. She gasped softly, pleasure jolting her body. She wanted _more_, _more_ of this amazing feeling, _more_ of him. Gasping in a deep breath, she then took him all the way inside her, thighs shaking with how good it felt. Breathy whimpers passed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. They held each other tightly, so she would get used to feeling him inside of her. His lips nipped at the hot shell of her ear, mumbling soft, barely audible praises.

Then began the slow dissolution of the world around them. Mana let out a soft moan as she then moved against him, squirming, aching for more of him; he grunted and thrust against her, his cock dragging in her. As his hands snaked below her thighs, he gripped them before bringing them around his waist, loving the lewd mewl she uttered as she took him deeper into her. A mixture of virginal blood and his seed collected onto the floor, onto the pearl-bladed circle.

This was their pact. They agreed to this.

Mana was doing this for Lancer, she was his Master, and he her Servant, but she also wanted him in ways she hadn't dreamed of. She still couldn't understand how this moment came to be, and yet she didn't care. She felt the familiar heat, then a rush of damp from between her legs pulsate; with that, she kept moving with him. Lancer held her close, the warmth growing between them intoxicating, his hands pulling her hips closer. He held onto her, possessively, tightly, his lips upon her neck, as she panted and moaned intermittently, her eyes fluttering.

Her hands desperately clutched onto him, her cheeks staining red, her fingers settling and tangling into his ponytail.

As he continued his ministrations, Lancer buried his face into her hair, basking in the feeling, the moment of a woman being taken for her first time, plunging in the tightness of Mana's core.

Mana gasped and moaned into Lancer's shoulder; it was getting so hard to think straight. She was tense and trembling and moving along the Servant's rhythm, desperate for contact. She then felt the heat bloom deep in belly; her rhythm became frantic, sporadic, her hips jerking again and again as he ground against her.

She was getting close, murmuring and whimpering, and she knew that he was close too, his ragged grunts cutting through the stillness. This _feeling_, this _glorious_ feeling, kept building like a storm, rising, rising, rising, and sending scorching lighting up them both. It kept building and coiling tighter and tighter, until it swelled, until it suddenly _snapped_ into two.

Just then, Mana gasped, her heart thudding, thudding, and quickened inside her as such white-hot pleasure consumed her. The energy flared up between them – a frayed whimper scratched out her throat, pleasure jolting and ebbing along her nerves – her back arched, her pelvis arched against his. Lancer stiffened, his heartbeat thudding in his ears, half-listening to Mana crying out in pleasure, and then buried his face in her sweat-slicked neck; he growled out his release, holding her _tight_, _tight_ against him, never letting his Master go.

An opalescent glow surrounded them, the gems shining, the circle illuminating the room as if it were daybreak. As soon as it arrived, it vanished, leaving the room dark as the sky again.

The ritual was complete, the transfer was complete. Mana and her Servant Lancer would continue to fight another day until the Holy Grail War was won.

And then the feeling ebbed, soothed away with the heat of their union. Lancer then slowly withdrew from inside Mana. She winced from both his action and the following emptiness.

"Are you alright?"

He sounded just as breathless and exhausted as she felt. Mana nodded, letting Lancer cup her face and kiss her on the lips, over and over.

"Thank you, Mana, my Master."

Smiling brightly, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she pulled him towards her, hugging him happily, sniffling.

"You're welcome, Lancer, my Servant."

Lancer nodded, tangling their fingers together. Mana smiled right back at him. He then moved in and kissed Mana on the cheek, her face turning radiant pink; she giggled as she nuzzled her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

This was their pact, and it was their choice. Even though they were still Master and Servant, there was a blossoming feeling that was unspoken, but it wouldn't be denied.

No one would_ ever_ take that away from them.


End file.
